enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Sernon
|marital_status = Single|birthplace = Aria, Earthon|age = 19|gender = Male|height = 178cm/5'10"|weight = 70kg/154lbs|species = Human|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|birthdate = January 2nd, 75,999}} Red Sernon is one of the major characters of The Void Lord. He is a okmember of Imperium, and makes a living as an inventor in Sigma Band. 'Appearance' Red has brown hair and brown eyes, he has a slightly tanned skin tone. He often wears a white short-sleeved shirt. On top of his shirt is a black vest with a tie in the same color, he is often seen wearing his magnifying goggles on top of his head. He always wear a silver pocket belt that surrounds his black flannel trousers, inside his pocket belt is usually a wrench and several nails. 'Autobiography' 'Future Ordeal - 66,016' In 75,999, Red Sernon was born in Aria on the 2nd of January, the era of machines prevailed, in return magic was reported to remain lost and forgotten. The Sernon Family lived in Aria for generations, they were quite wealthy and was well-known for their lawyer family business. Due to Red's father, Michael Sernon had always wanted his son to follow his footsteps since he was a child, he provided law courses for Red, in spite of Red has no interest in becoming a lawyer. In the year 76,016, Red finished his education at the age of 16, he received straight A's in tests and exams. To his family's surprise, he tore his diploma in half before the eyes of his parents, revealing that he had no interest in being a lawyer and always wanted to become an inventor. In less than no time, he was kicked out of the house and was forced to live on his own. However, it did not stop his enthusiasm for inventing. He invented the world's first working time machine. However on the test run, the time machine took Red to the middle ages instead of even further into the future. On top of that, ensued from the travel, the time machine was completely unusable, which caused him to be stuck in the middle ages era. 'Homesick - 65,000' In the year 64,999, he joined a scientific research team, Sigma Band, in hopes of he could gather materials for reconstructing his time machine. Meanwhile, he wanted to benefit Arians by reinventing contraptions from his time and age. However, he only managed to summon a handful of future contraptions, including Syndra. His contraptions and knowledge of the future deeply impressed the Arian King, Hadrian Alaris. Red gained large amount of supporters, and was promoted to be the executive of Sigma Band. 'Imperium 65,000' Red made a fabulous presentation on his latest invention in the auction house, which strongly impressed the Void Lord, Ender Lordos. Ender won the auction with 100,000 Gold, in order to draw Red's attention, he was invited to Imperium. He believed it would be a great opportunity to obtain materials from Netherworld, so he became the 5th member of Imperium in chronological order. 'Combat Techniques' Red Sernon is the only member in Imperium who does not possess the ability to use martial arts or magic. During battles, he is often seen hiding behind the line of fire, and deploys a turret. The turret works similar to a mini-cannon, except it can auto rotate, facing the direction wherever there's metal. The turret has to be fired manually, ensuring that it won't hit allies. The turret has a high firepower, although it takes time to setup. Red also has an artificial intelligence companion, Syndra, which allows him to analyze enemies' weaknesses in seconds. 'Personality' Red is a very intelligent person and is inclined to look at the bigger picture. Red prefers action rather than speeches, so he is usually seen quiet. He is also excellent at concentration, especially when he's inventing, and nothing can interfere with his work once he starts. 'Trivia' *Red has never told anyone about his real date of birth lest drawing fear and distraught towards him. *Red is constantly on a dilemma whether or not to stay in the middle ages. *Although Red is a passionate engineer, he is thrice intrigued by magic, and wishes to conserve spells from being lost in time.